Distant Sisters
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Pippi Lonstocking received a phone call one day from her sister whom she hasn't talked to since she was five.
1. Chapter 1

Distant Sisters

Pippi Longstocking was taking care of business in her house at Villa Villa Cula. From counting her money to preparing food, it was just her usual routines at her lonely house. All of a sudden, she received a phone call. It was her sister. Pippi hasn't made contact with her since she was five. "Hello?" Pippi greeted. "Hey what's up, Pip? Do you still remember me?" Her sister replied. "Oh hey sister Pepper! Long time no talk," Pippi exclaimed finally recognizing the voice even more. "So how's life?" Pepper Ann continued. "Oh nothing much. Just doing my usual routines at home," Pippi replied. "Oh I see. I almost forgot you're by yourself running your house," Pepper confirmed. "What about you?" Pippi asked back. "Well I'm just doing my usual business studying in school," Pepper answered. "I dropped out of school because of my silly behavior," Pippi informed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot you have Hyperactive Disorder," Pepper realized. "Well you know, I just love to have so much fun," Pippi corrected. "Yeah too much fun," Pepper remarked. "Anyway, how are your parents? Oh wait, I almost forgot again. Mom's dead and dad works at sea. By the way, how did mom die again? I can't remember how because it was such a long time ago," Pepper continued correcting herself. "She was sailing at sea with us and dad one time. She got sea sick and got a sudden heart attack. By the time we landed onshore, we did CPR and she didn't respond. Then we called an ambulance and they sadly pronounced her dead," Pippi narrated. "Oh yeah I finally remember now. I actually was there with you way back when we used to be real close," Pepper understood. "Anyway, how's stepmom?" Pippi changed the subject. "Oh she's just fine. She just got a job at this new business building that just opened," Pepper responded. "Wow! Nice!" Pippi complimented. "I know. It sure sounds exciting," Pepper exclaimed. "Oh by the way, before I forget again, I'm inviting you over to my town and my homestead just so that we can see each other in person. Just tell dad to pick you up at the dock and tell him. I'm pretty sure he knows where to take you," Pepper continued. "Alright sure. Sounds good," Pippi agreed. They hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

Distant Sisters Chapter 2

The next day, Pippi headed out to the dock by the bay just in time for her father to pull in and pick her up. "Hi, father. Sister Pepper Ann just called me yesterday to invite me over to her place and I need you to sail me there. Do you know how to get to where she lives?" Pippi asked. "Well indeed, I do, Pippi," her father cheerfully answered. "Hop onboard," he continued. They were off. Hours later, they arrived perfectly at their destination. Pepper Ann was actually right there on the dock already. Pippi jumped off the deck. "Hey there big sis, long time no see," Pippi shouted with glee. "Same to you," Pepper simply replied. "You two get along fine now," their father commanded. "We will, dad," Pepper responded. The two sisters left the dock towards town. "So Pip, do you still sing?" Pepper asked in general curiosity. "Yeah I still do," Pippi answered. "Are you still writing songs?" Pippi asked back. "Yeah and I'm also still studying music theory at school as I go along," Pepper drifted. "That's nice," Pippi commented. "Do you keep a music manuscript notebook?" Pippi continued. "Oh yeah absolutely," Pepper cheered. Soon after walking around town, the two sisters headed to Pepper's house. "Oh my! Am I glad to see you," the two sisters' stepmom greeted gleefully. "Please make yourself at home," the stepmom continued. They ate dinner. Afterwards, Pepper took Pippi to the den where they sat by the piano. "Question, why is your last name Pearson and not Longstocking?" Pippi asked randomly. "Because stepmom just wanted to keep her maiden name when she came into the family," Pepper answered. After that, Pippi started singing "So Much In Love" in the original moderate swinging rhythm style as it is originally performed by the Doo Wop group known as The Tymes. Surprisingly, Pepper knew the chords/accompaniment by heart on the piano to that song. "I never really learn to play the piano," Pippi admitted. "Why not?" Pepper asked. "Because I just thought singing would be a whole lot easier," Pippi advised. "Well especially for singers like you, it is why it's called accompaniment," Pepper endorsed. "Okay, whatever you say," Pippi concluded. "Another question on a different subject, don't we have another sister?" Pippi asked. "Oh stepmom decided to give Margaret Rose Pearson back to stepmom's divorced husband," Pepper answered. "Now I have a question for you," Pepper continued. "How are Uncle Thunder Carlson and Uncle Bloom? Are they still in jail?" Pepper continued again. "Wait a minute, those two are actually our uncles?!" Pippi exclaimed. "Yeah they actually are. You just didn't know they were until now since you were too young to know them when they went to jail for private property invasion and bank robbery but I knew them at that time," Pepper stated. "Then how come they acted like they didn't know me?" Pippi asked. "Because they were in jail for so long, they lost their memory," Pepper answered. "How'd you know?" Pippi confirmed. "Because I actually talked to them and visit them in jail," Pepper confirmed back.


End file.
